


Pinch Me

by talksmaths



Series: fic prompts [22]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: Brendon does whatever he can to get a reaction from Ryan.





	Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "What happens if I do this?"

"Brendon, quit!"

They're trying _\--_ _trying--_ to write together, but Brendon won't stop teasing Ryan.

"You can't play guitar if you keep pinching me," Ryan reasons.

Brendon rolls his eyes, and Ryan laughs. "But, really, try playing, like, just a bit--"

Brendon pinches Ryan's hip, hard, and Ryan squeals, swatting Brendon's hand away. "Stop, man!" he laughs. "Or I'll move across the room."

Brendon pouted, blinking into puppy-dog eyes. This time, Ryan rolls his eyes. 

"Focus, B."

Brendon is looking up and down Ryan's body. "Trust me, I am."

Ryan shoves him jokingly, hoping Brendon doesn't see his cheeks turning pink.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you know where Brendon is?"

Spencer shakes his head, and Ryan frowns. The three of them were just in Spencer's garage playing until Brendon left to go inside for a water. But it's been twenty minutes, and he knows his way around Spencer's house.

Ryan decides to go inside and makes a mental checklist of all the rooms he's not in--kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedrooms--until he's left with only one door unopened: a linen closet. Ryan looks around behind him to absolutely make sure he checked every corner before--

"HA!"

Brendon shoves the door open from inside the closet, scaring the absolute shit out of Ryan.

"You dick! You total dick! Why would you hide in the goddamn--"

"Because I wanted to see what you would do."

Ryan is livid from being scared--it always embarrassed him--but Brendon passes by nonchalantly, almost smugly, pinching Ryan's hip before heading back toward the garage.

Ryan closes his eyes, sighing. What was he going to do with that boy?

 

 

 

 

 

"Mo-vie night! Mo-vie night!"

"Yes, I know, B."

They sit together on a couch in Brendon's apartment, sharing a blanket. Brendon rests his head on Ryan's shoulder before wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist.

"If you pinch me, I'm breaking the DVD."

Brendon pulls his arm back.

Ryan can't even focus on the B-level action movie Brendon had picked; he's too focused on how close Brendon is, how good he smells, how much he wants to press kisses into Brendon's hair.

After an hour, Brendon stretches before turning to lay on his side, making it easier to cuddle Ryan. Ryan can tell he's exaggerating the yawn and stretch just to make Ryan laugh.

"Are you always this clingy when you watch movies?"

"Only with cute boys."

Brendon's eyes don't leave the screen. Ryan is grateful the dark room hides his blush.

Once the movie ends, Brendon stands up, stretching more genuinely. Ryan feels a half-step disappointed that it was all over already.

"Thank you for coming over, Ry," he says, helping Ryan to his feet. "I love spending time with you."

Ryan smiles widely. "I love spending time with you when you don't pinch me."

Brendon ignores the tease and instead moves closer to Ryan, pulling him in for a hug. Ryan blushes even darker, face burning.

"You can stay the night, if you want," Brendon offers. "I've got room."

Ryan doesn't know if Brendon's offering him the couch, or implying something else. Before he can think of something witty to say, Brendon presses a big, goofy, exaggerated kiss on Ryan's cheek, making Ryan giggle. When Brendon pulls back, his eyes are bright under the lights of the TV.

"What?" Ryan says, smiling, but his smile fades as Brendon cups Ryan's face.

This wasn't a joke anymore.

"You are very cute, you know."

Brendon presses a soft kiss against Ryan's lips. Ryan tries to blink away his surprise, slow his fluttering heart and relax his knotted stomach.

Brendon gives him a quick pinch, and Ryan hits him playfully.

"You know I always want to get a rise out of you," Brendon says, smirking.


End file.
